


The Long Way Around

by jacee_21076



Category: All Rise (TV 2019), Chicago PD (TV), Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Attraction, Beginnings, Chemistry, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Forgiveness, Getting to Know Each Other, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Past Infidelity, Pleasant Surprise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24672430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacee_21076/pseuds/jacee_21076
Summary: Hi Again! I wasn't sure how my stories would be received, and I'mhappy with the response! Thank you to all my readers and commenters.Those responses are vital, inspiring me to continue writing. If a fandomor storyline isn't here or my other stories, please let me know.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 28





	1. You Clean Up Good!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [UHacker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UHacker/gifts), [lulu_gee1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulu_gee1/gifts), [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [beccab1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccab1/gifts), [DMJE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMJE/gifts), [legallyblindandrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/gifts), [dirtydiana139](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtydiana139/gifts), [NETTIEB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NETTIEB/gifts), [lara_canon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lara_canon/gifts), [jayja46219](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayja46219/gifts), [ashlee_jordan888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashlee_jordan888/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **STATION 19**
> 
> The embers cool between Andy Herrera and Ryan Tanner and heat up between Herrera and Sullivan

Ryan Tanner is a trained patrol officer...he notices the way Andrea Herrea's face and eyes light up when the new Captain of Station 19  
appears at the door, carrying a bottle of wine and leaning on a cane...he overheard A Shift talking about his being injured on a tricky  
call the previous day...he sees the way she takes his arm-the one not holding the cane-and guides him into the kitchen area, taking  
his jacket first and piling it atop the other coats and jackets piled on an easy chair.

Ben Warren passed by, asked a question about the Seahawks game this Sunday: "I KNOW the 'Fuzz' get good tickets to the 'Hawks games, Man!  
Hook a Brother up!"

"I have a few in my ride-see me before you go."

Ben laughs, "Which will be soon! Miranda Bailey is probably pacing the living room, muttering, BEN WARREN, if you don't GET YO' ASS HOME  
-and you BEST NOT be drunk!" That ship has sailed: Ben needs a LYFT or UBER at this point. He leaves, and Maya Bishop takes his place.

Ryan nods to the very chummy Rober Sullivan and his on again off again hook up partner. 'How long's THAT been going on?"

Maya is pretty drunk herself. She peers blearily at the the two, and stage whispers "Sullivan and Andy? Shit; they mi' be bangin' she kinda  
feels him, from what she tol' me...shhhhhh! Keep it quiet!"

"I'll say this, and it's not a criticism-I much prefer off duty, plain clothes, laid back Robert Sullivan to on-duty LOOMING, BROODY, STOIC  
Captain Sullivan," Andrea says, a little flirty.

"In my defense-I'm six four, so the 'LOOMING' part I can't control. I'm working on the other...you didn't say _cryptic_ did you; I over-  
heard _cryptic_ while passing the gym, once."

Tilting her head just the slightest bit Lt Herrera purrs "I did not say cryptic-too long a sentence, but you are that...not TONIGHT, though!"

Sullivan grins and says "I must be inspired."

Tanner quickly takes out his phone and texts: {want me to wait up?}

Excusing herself, Andy scans the text, and quickly taps in {nah-it's cool...I'll text you}


	2. Take Care-Be Smart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **STATION 19**
> 
> Mature for language and sexual references.
> 
> Robert and Lucas talk about Hughes and Herrera. Lucas cautions  
> his best bud to be careful, if something sparks between he and  
> Herrera, and reveals more about his and Hughes' budding  
> romance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More gooder is a term old school military use meaning BETTER

Sullivan is reading a text from Andy Herrera when Ripley walks through his open offfice door. "What's with the big 'A'grin, Captain?  
I think I already know, but I'd like to hear it it from YOU."

"I don't know what you mean, Chief" Sullivan replies, pocketing his device. 

The Chief shut the door and stridse up to his friend's desk. "I saw you and Herrera giggling in the kitchen the other night-very  
chummy...I haven't seen you act like that since-"

"Claire?" Sullivan offered.

"Yeah, exactly. Now, I'm looking at getting the codes re-written so that consensual relationships between superior and subordinates  
can be permitted, but it's a long way off. Mayor Mayhern will nver sign off on such a thing; the incoming Mayor-Salas-probably will."

Sullivan counters "And you know this how...and why are you telling ME this?"

"SULLY: cut the shit, Brother! I'm your best friend for almost two decades; we played ball and chased pussy together, and I don't know  
when you are prowling? You hurt my feelings, and insult my intelligence?"

"Alright, okay...there's chemistry there, mutual chemistry, which I did not push for or seek. If you recall, I had to dress her down when  
she jumped me for correcting Bishop. She apologized, and suggested that I should get to know the team, be friendlier so: the party. And SHE  
was the flirty one. I just went with it."

"If you say so Sweet Dick Sully. Follow my lead with Hughes, and do as little dirt as possible here in the station. YES, before you say it, I  
have not followed my own advice, but YOU oly know because I spoke up. R Kelly, Main."

"Down Low, Nobody Needs To Know?"

"That there's the one, Bobby S. She is _fine as hell_ , I'll give you that. Oh, by the way: she and Tanner have, or maybe HAD, a  
some-times hook-up thing going, real casual, from what Vic tells me."

"Ah, hah...did _Vic_ mention if he's still in play-he's the PD, correct?"

Ripley checks his watch. "Correct. I'll find out for you. Five minutes to shift start."

"How's that going, by the way? Not just the bedroom stuff?"

Ripley agrees. "Not just the bedroom stuff. She could be number three, Sul. The one that lasts."

The best friends exchange 'daps'. Sullivan smiles warmly at his friend, newly back in his life after a long hiatus. "More gooder."


	3. No Matter What

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **CHICAGO PD**
> 
> Rojas and Atwater burned fast and bright, and then an old flame came into Vanessa's life from when she exited the foster care system and just before she joined the CPD. The guy literally saved her life, providing a place to live, food, and money (illicitly as it was) and Rojas felt the obligation to do what she could for him. He was dragged into an undercover scheme and arrested, after which the two began to find their way back to one another...

Hailey Upton, after debating all day about it, makes a decision: that evening at the apartment she shares with Vanessa Rojas; she  
asked the question that's been bugging her:"SO-you and Kev?", and sips from her beer. 'I get it-he's very handsome, jacked, confident  
-has it goin' on in so many ways: he's the _whole package_ ; can't deny that."

Trying not to blush Vanessa says "I don't know what you mean."

"ROJAS...please don't do that. Don't insult me."

"SORRY. What did I expect-you are a detective. Is it that obvious?"

' _Obvious_ as in the way the two of you always end up standing or sitting near each other at briefings or disappear right  
after shift? Then yeah. When Vanessa bites her lower lip, Hailey quickly added "Voight probably knows, though he hasn't said anything,  
at least to me."

Hailey left soon after, to meet Jay Halstead opening the door for Vanessa to text Atwater that the coast is now clear. Chilled from the frigid  
Windy City winter night he forgoes a beer for a hot cup of tea with lemon. Snuggled close on the sofa, Her arms tight around him warm him  
up even more. She mentioned that whether their boss knows about them or not she doesn't plan to give him up. Their connection had been  
both intense since their first meeting (both unaware that the other was undercover) and only grew more so since becoming on the job partners.  
What followed was the natural progression of close and prolonged working conditions and the increasing attraction both felt.

"I don't care what happens Kev-I DON'T...if I have to leave Intelligence so be it. You are more important to me than any job."

'I feel the same. But for real-as long as our performance don't suffer, Voight could care less."

"Then...Hailey's gone for the night...you should FUCKE ME Kevin Atwater: ahora mismo."

/////

Ahora Mismo; Right now.

_Rodney_


	4. Perché caro (Why Dear?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **STATION 19 AND GREY'S ANATOMY**
> 
> Maya (still a Lieutenant with Seattle FD) stepped-out with fellow Lieutenant Jack Gibson after an argument with her girlfriend, and though they are back together she lives in constant fear that Carina will never trust her again: she sends SMS every few hours (unless at a scene) so that Carina ca n see that she's not up to no good.

" _Prova a tenerlo in giro per un po_!" Andrew took a literal mock swing at his older sister, and also a  
figurative one, reminding her of when the two of them competed for females as teens (even then Carina was known for  
short-term dalliances, which is why he said 'try to keep this one around for a bit!).

Grinning, his sister retorted " _Preoccupati per te stesso Rudolph Valentino-non è colpa mia se non hai un gioco_!"  
-Worry for YOURSELF Rudolph Valention-Not my fault that you have no game).

" _Scusa, Bambino_ " she said, holding up a long index finger to 'shush' him (it's Maya's special ringtone). "Yes, Maya...how are you, my love?"

"WAIT...there! Did you get the pic I just sent?" Maya cried excitedly."

"Ummm...a _aspettare_ (wait)...yes...it is a photograph of...your station?? WHY, Dear: _Perché caro_?"

"I, um...I wanted you to see that I'm still here at the...the station."

"O-Okay...why, though?" She waves Andrew toward the coffee kart, mouthing “ _doppio_ ” (a double espresso) while turning  
her attention back to her girlfriend.

"So that you see that I'm being good" the blonde Firefighter responded in a small voice."

"I don't have words to describe how much I love and adore you, Maya Katherine Bishop. We decided to work through that...that  
unpleasantness, and the less you bring it up, the sooner we heal. You say that it won't happen again, and I believe you. Don't check  
in with me, okay? I love you and I treasure you. I have to go-Andrea says _buon pomeriggio_ " He handed her her coffee with  
two packs of sugar, after which they sit at a nearby bench to enjoy their break.

.

Maya grinned, recognizing the term as 'good afternoon'. "The same to him, and THANK YOU, my Queen...I love and adore you more."

Andrew's model-quality visage is even more handsome when he smiles. " _Ti avverto sorella_ : I'm warning you sister hold  
on to this one!"


	5. Duty Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **ALL RISE**
> 
> The assault on the US Capitol keeps Robin Taylor in D.C. to both his and his wife's chagrin. Lola is an understanding and wise woman and she supports her man 100%.

Director of The FBI Mathew Weitz' press conference to address what some call the most egregious act of domestic terrorism  
in thirty years.

“On January 6, 2021 what began as a demonstration to support President Donald Trump's false premise that this past November's  
election was somehow compromised devolved into a mob act that struck at the very heart of our democracy. Thousands of violent  
terrorists laid siege to the US Capitol. Five citizens died during the siege, including a Capitol Police officer who was injured "while  
physically engaging with the pro-Trump supporters stormed the building after the president encouraged them to "show strength"  
and march on Congress. One person involved in the attack was shot to death by Capitol Police while three other insurgents died from  
"medical emergencies" related to the siege.

The FBI will expend whatever resources necessary to find and prosecute all who participated in this terrorist activity and MAKE NO  
MISTAKE-YOU WILL BE FOUND! We ask the public for your assistance to identify individuals who made unlawful entry into the Capitol.  
Again-if you entered the US Capitol on January 6 turn yourself in, because the federal law enforcement will be knocking on your door."

/

"Hey Lo." Aware that his wife expected to hear from him today, particularly after the attack on the US Capitol, FBI Special Agent  
Robin Taylor days ago. After his promotion to Supervisory Special Agent, his planned trip home is postponed to no one's surprise.  
"I can get emergency leave if need be, but otherwise..."

“I understand, Baby” Lola assured him, suppressing her disappointment successfully. “The main thing is that you are safe and that  
the loss of life and the number of injured wasn’t higher. I’m completely fine, so don’t worry. Dad and Mom are available, and Rachel  
checks in every few hours. You sound tired, Love…go ahead and go to bed.”

“I needed to hear your voice after the week I had. Plus I promised to call every night until I’m home, and you know how I am about  
commitments. I’ll get some room service here in a while after I shower. I almost forgot: RESSLER…he was in a shoot-out with those  
‘boogaloo’ creeps?"

Robin smiled as he replied. “Don’s a tough mother. Took two rounds three days ago and he’s already lobbying the AD for clearance to  
get back to it.”

"Go to sleep, Taylor. And eat something healthy, please. I have an appointment tomorrow at 300pm., and my maternity leave begins  
then as well. I'll leave you a message if you aren't able to answer...goodnight baby: I LOVE YOU."

"Not as much as I love you. Good night."


End file.
